


Thank U, next

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: All four boys donghyuck loved and lost. He was so thankful to them all...





	Thank U, next

One thaught me love...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donghyuck was only eleven years old when he had his first crush on his close friend, lee jeno. It took them three years to confess each other and at the age fourteen donghyuck had his first relationship. They had cute dates in the câfe close to both of their home, they had innocent cheek kisses, they gave each other some small gifts like a teddybear keychain and little plushies, they even had those boyfriend bracelets. Donghyuck always thought he was going to marry jeno one day, because jeno was his first love and he wanted him to be his last love too.

But unfortunately things didn't go as how he imagined them to go. They fell out of love. Kind of.

Jeno came to donghyuck's room one day, shaking and biting his bottom lip, a guilty look in his eyes.

Donghyuck was surprisingly calm when jeno said he fell for the newcomer in their class, huang renjun. He didn't yell at jeno, he didn't cry, he didn't blame him or said he was a cheater. He just smiled at him, held his hands and said "it's okay jeno. You don't have to feel guilty. Heart wants what it wants, you can't control it.". And so they broke up.

Of course donghyuck wasn't as calm as he looked on outside. Of course he had a sad "after break up breakdown" period where he spent his days in his bed, eating chocolate and watching romantic movies just to yell "LIES!!!" when main character says "i'll always love you." To his lover.

But he calmed down after a while. And he realized that maybe he and jeno weren't meant to be together. Jeno wasn't the one.

But he was so thankful to jeno anyway. He was so thankful for the way jeno threated him and loved him. Even though it was for a short time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One thaught me pain...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donghyuck kissed on the lips for the first time when he was sixteen. It had been a year since he and jeno broke up and he had been single since then. Jeno started dating with renjun after a few weeks but donghyuck prefered staying single. He wasn't ready for a new relationship. To be honest he was afraid a bit. He didn't want his heart to break again.

But then a dumb canadian kid with a sweet smile came through and stole donghyuck's heart. Out of blue, uninvited, donghyuck never planned it. But there he was, in love with mark freaking lee.

He had cute dates with mark too. And innocent cheek kisses, small gifts and bracelets. But he had one more thing with mark.

A sweet kiss on the lips.

His first kiss.

He never forgot how it felt. Years might've passed but he still remembered as clear as day how mark's lips felt against his.

They were cuddling on mark's mom's couch, watching a horror movie when mark suddenly held his cheek, turned his face to himself and pressed his lips on donghyuck's softer ones.

Donghyuck was shocked, didn't know what to do, his hands dipped in popcorn shaking, his eyes wide, his heart beating so hard against his chest.

"M-mark?"

"I'm sorry" mark said with his pink dusted cheeks, caressing donghyuck's bang away from his eyes "you looked too beautiful, i couldn't stop myself."

Donghyuck put his free hand on mark's neck and pulled him to yet another sweet kiss. Maybe it couldn't be counted as a real kiss because they were smiling so hard that they couldn't move their lips.

Mark was so sweet to donghyuck, even sweeter than the cotton candy kisses they shared. Too sweet maybe. That's why it hurted donghyuck so badly when they broke up.

"I don't know when i will come back. I...dad is in a really bad condition and he only has me to take care of him. I'm sorry donghyuck. I should go."

Donghyuck was surprisingly calm again. Mark thought he was going to yell at him for leaving him in seoul and moving back to canada. But he didn't. He just walked towards mark, wrapped his arms around him and sobbed "i will miss you so much." to mark's chest.

"I'll miss you so much too. I love you so much." Mark said into donghyuck's hair, hands already around donghyuck's waist. "Baby, i'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Donghyuck said, his tears wetting mark's sweater. "I love you. Please don't forget me."

He didn't. They both didn't forget each other. They tried this long distance relationship thing. They tried so hard to keep that relationship going. 

But sometimes love was just not enough...

"Thank you, mark, for everything. For loving me with all you have. For making me feel so loved." Was what donghyuck said to mark for the last time.

A small smile shared between the two.

Donghyuck was so thankful to mark.

Even though his heart was broken into pieces...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One thaught me patience...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He wasn't ready for a new relationship. He really wasn't. He was still not over mark and their break up.

That's why he ignored the tall, handsome boy who sat next to him in his first day of university.

He learnt later that his name was yukhei. Some called him lucas too. But donghyuck called him xuxi mostly. At least after they started dating. Which took a loooot of time.

Yukhei said he always liked donghyuck, since he first saw donghyuck in that class. That's why he sat beside him and tried to get close to him. Why he was so annoyingly sweet to donghyuck even when donghyuck ignored him so hard.

Donghyuck knew yukhei liked him since day one. But he didn't. He said this to him too.

"Look, yukhei, i...i don't like you. I'm sorry i just...i'm still trying to forget my last break up."

"It's okay donghyuck" yukhei said with a sweet smile that warmed up donghyuck's frozen heart. "I can wait. But please give us a chance. I promise i will make it worth it."

Donghyuck was still hesitating. He wasn't sure. At all. But he still gave yukhei a chance. And yukhei was right. Patience was the key.

That was one of the things he was so thankful to yukhei for.

Yukhei thaught him how to be patient. How to take things slow. How to let things happen.

They might've broken up but donghyuck never forget things he had with yukhei or how caring he was to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaemin was the one who made donghyuck want to marry. for real. Not just as a dream this time.

He was just...such a perfect fit for donghyuck. They were such a perfect match.

Jaemin drown donghyuck with love and kisses. He held donghyuck in every chance he could get. Kissed him every time he could. Caressed him like he was made out of glass. So gentle, so soft.

Their relationship was so amazing, so perfect.

Maybe too perfect...

"Hello"

"Hi?"

"Is it mr. Lee donghyuck i'm talking with?"

"Yes. Something happened?"

"It's about your fiancé."

Donghyuck dropped the shiny champagne glass he was holding, the one he just chose a few seconds ago to be used in their wedding.

The glass shattered on the floor. Into pieces..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thought i'd end up with jeno  
But he wasn't a match  
Wrote some songs about yukhei  
Now i listen and laugh

Even almost got married  
And for jaemin i'm so thankful  
Wish i could say thank you to mark  
Cause he was an angel"

It was the third time donghyuck repeated this same part that day and he was getting tired of it.

"Can you sing it in a calmer tone donghyuckkie?" Doyoung, his music producer said to the mic.

Donghyuck sighed and nodded. He was so tired. He just wanted to go home and sleep.

He was so tired that he didn't see the door of the studio opened and someone new entered.

"How is it going?"

"His voice is shaking a bit at this part. But he will do good. I'm sure of it."

The newcomer nodded at doyoung and looked at donghyuck again.

Watching him singing so passionately, his small mouth repeating the words again, voice oh so heavenly.

"Doyoung hyung, am i doing something wrong? Why my voice sounds like..." his voice died down when he saw the boy sitting on the couch in front of him. His eyes got teary, mouth got dry.

"H-hi." Donghyuck said.

The boy smiled sweetly and said back "hi, hyuckkie."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too,baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, just wanted to say that yes i got inspired by ariana grande's new song "thank u,next" but not inspired by her relationships. Tbh i don't even know her relationships and how they went down. I just loved the song a lot and wanted to write a story about it. I wish ari the best tho. I hope she will find someone she will be happy forever.
> 
> And i left the ending open for you guys to choose who came back to donghyuck. Originally it was going to be jaemin but then i thought it's better if i leave the choice to you,readers♡


End file.
